


It'll be Okay

by boredomsMuse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Remus is the oldest, there is one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: When Thomas was young, the sides created his view of the world.Now that he's older, Thomas creates their world.  For better or for worse.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, others mentioned -
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	It'll be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought up this morning and thought I'd share. Unbeta'd because I'm lazy. Please Enjoy.
> 
> [Also hey, if you like my writing I have a website with more writing =D](https://kailsmusings.wixsite.com/kailsmusings)

They are a part of Thomas’ head. His ideas of what they are mould them, even if he has no idea he’s doing it. It’s just a fact of their existence. One they have to live with. They don’t have a choice.

There was a freedom that came with being unknown, if an instability. If Thomas doesn’t know them, he can’t change them. 

Is this why Janus hasn’t told him his name, Remus wonders, does the fog settle slowly if Thomas only partly knows? He supposes it doesn’t matter. Thomas knows Remus in his entirety, there’s no changing that.

All Remus can do is feel his past hide away and wonder if he’s ever going to get it back.

“Remus?” Roman’s voice is soft, softer than Thomas would expect it to be. With his eyes shut, Remus can’t see his brother but he can feel the other half of creativity sit beside him. 

“Thomas thinks we hate each other.” Remus says, once Roman has settled. “He thinks I’m evil.”

“You’re not.” Roman assures. “And I don’t hate you, I could never.”

“Thomas thinks you do.” Remus mumbles. If Thomas thinks it, it might as well be fact. “He thinks Patton is the oldest, and the dad. Patton thinks it too, doesn’t he?” Roman’s sigh is all the answer he needs. Roman elborates anyway.

“Patton’s always tried to be what Thomas needs.” He says. “I don’t think he realizes that Thomas’ truth isn’t always the truth.”

“And the others?” Remus asks. He should already know, he shouldn’t’ve stayed away for so long. But Remus had had to work up the courage. To face a world that Thomas created for them, in place of the world they created for Thomas.

“I don’t know about Logan. I think he knows, but I think he tries not to think about it. He’s still got that whole no emotions, robot vibe. I guess evaluating the emotional stress of having two sets of memories goes against that.” Roman shrugs. “And Virgil… I think Virgil got changed the most.”

“I noticed that.” Remus mumbles. Most of them are pretty solid ideas - creativity, logic, morality - Thomas’ concept of those hasn’t changed much since he was a kid. But Virgil? Instinct seemed to be in constant flux with Thomas. Virgil’s inability to bend around a new title, the way Janus did, didn’t help him. When Thomas’ subconscious finally won, Virgil as Remus knew him was gone. In place of the little kid that Remus grew up with, there was Fear. Thomas’ lizard brain response, Janus had called him on days he was feeling practically bitter. Anxiety is a bit closer to the Virgil that Remus remembers, but he’s still not  _ Virgil _ . 

Maybe Remus should have just stayed tucked away in the imagination, pretending things were the same. That he was just the things Thomas didn’t mean to create - the monsters in the closet, the life story of that ant he accidently stepped on. Scary, sure, but not  _ evil _ .

Not even all that scary either, not to the younger sides that had always looked to him back then. 

“What about you?” Remus asks Roman, trying to get away from his thoughts.  _ He’s _ starting to sound like the old Virgil now.

“I remember.” Roman says. “But sometimes barely. It feels like a story.” 

“So somedays you really are going to hate me?” Remus rephrases. Roman frowns. He wants to say no, but they both know that’s not realistic.

“You’re my big brother.” He eventually settles on. “I’ll never  _ really _ hate you, but sometimes I have to be annoying. It’s part of being a little brother.”

“Well you are all very annoying.” Remus teases, deciding to play along. It’s certainly a nicer thought this way. 

“That’s what you get for being the oldest.” Roman says, smiling just a little.

“Virgil is barely younger than me.” Remus argues. He’s not even sure Virgil  _ is _ younger than him. They both showed up around the same time, although Instinct had always acted younger.

“Virgil maybe, but Anxiety is practically the baby.” Roman claims. “It’s why he’s still going through his emo phase.” He adds, very matter-of-factly, with a sagely nod. Remus can’t help but laugh.

“Our littlest brother needs to learn to put makeup on right.” He jokes.

“I’m  _ trying _ , but it’s a slow process.” Roman huffs. “He doesn’t like change.”

“At least that’s the same then.” Remus mumbles and then winces when he realizes he’s brought the mood back down.

“Somethings always stay the same.” Roman says, softly. “Even with Patton. He doesn’t really remember, but he knows we used to be one big family. I’m sure of it.”

“I just wish we could be a family again.” Remus admits. They’re so splittered now, he can barely imagine it.

“We will be.” Roman claims, with all the conviction he can muster. “Thomas will realize that we’re more than what he thinks we are. He’ll ask  _ us _ how things used to be, and his subconscious will stop filling the blanks, and everything will go back to how it was.”

“Until then we’ll just have to hate each other.” Remus mumbles then sighs as Roman’s shoulder’s slump. He’s not being fair. “That’s alright, I don’t mind waiting. I can get revenge for when you were a little shit.”

“Hey! I was never! I have always been perfect.” Roman claims. 

“Oh please, as soon as Thomas realized he could create things you went made with power.” Remus teases. He still remembers the day Roman showed up, the embodiment of the things Thomas  _ meant _ to create. Remus had been worried, then, that he’d be forgotten about. But Roman had looked up at him with the brightest grin on his face and Remus had known it’d be okay.

Looking at that same face, older and pouting, Remus has to believe it’ll be okay again. They’ll step out of the imagination, this place that is more their’s than Thomas’, and that fog will settle completely. Remus might completely forget the things Thomas doesn’t know about him. But one day Thomas will know those things, and Remus will have his family back.

It’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I got across everything I wanted to? It's always a hit and miss when you're creating a world in 1000 words, but I think I covered the important things. 
> 
> [And look, a second plug to my website if you wanna check it out maybe](https://kailsmusings.wixsite.com/kailsmusings)


End file.
